This invention relates to the field of connecting cables or other devices to computers or other devices and, more specifically, to the latching of connectors and connections together to ensure reliable service and uninterrupted data transmission and reception.
Increasingly, computers and servers are being interconnected with other computers and servers to form communications and data networks. Prodigious amounts of data and other communications are transmitted and received over such networks and require reliable connection of coaxial or fiber-optic cables to either the computer/server or interface devices connected to the computer/server in order to insure continued and uninterrupted connections. Networked computers or servers typically operate continuously, twenty four hours a day, to provide the services or data that a computer or server is expected to provide upon demand to the remote computers.
Easy connection/disconnection and reliable cable connections are necessary to permit rapid, easy and reliable changing of cables as needs arise. One approach, which is rapidly becoming a standard within the industry, utilizes a transceiver module to receive signals from the network cable and to transmit signals to the computer or server, or vice-versa.
This type transceiver module may be designed in various versions, but all are compatible with the particular connector and port in a particular computer or server. Some transceivers can receive optical signals and output electronic signals to the computer and vice-versa. Other transceiver modules may be designed to receive electronic signals from the network cables and output or transmit computer compatible electronic signal and vice-versa. Transceiver modules are inserted into and connected to the data ports of a computer or server. The transceiver modules must be reliably latched into data ports and reliably retained against reasonable forces exerted on cables to prevent unintended disconnection from the data ports. At the same time, the latching of the transceiver modules must not be so resistive to unintentional disconnection forces that the transceiver module is damaged if the cables are pulled excessively.
The latching devices preferably are disposed on the transceiver modules so that these latching devices are removed from the host device whenever the transceiver module is removed. Thus, the latch itself cannot be left in the data port, unprotected as such, and face the possibility of breakage from impacts or forces exerted thereon. Such breakage is a problem presented by designs wherein the latch mechanism is not removed from the data port whenever a transceiver module is removed. Remaining as part of the host device, a latch is obviously exposed to damage as it projects from the host device without a protective device to shield the latch device.
It is beneficial to be able to use the insertion motion and forces to insure that the latch engages and latches with the system housing or other latch surface. The spring action of the restore spring forces engagement of the latching surfaces of the latch arm and the system housing. Forces on the pull tab to unlatch and extract the transceiver module also provide the extraction force needed to remove the transceiver module from the port.
The latch is designed and created to be an intentionally xe2x80x9cweak linkxe2x80x9d in the retention apparatus to desirably protect from destructive forces, the more expensive components, from destructive forces, such as a transceiver module; destructive forces include those exerted by a person tripping over the cables or pulling excessively hard on the cables. Thus the latch is breakable and must be easily replaced. Therefore, the latch must be simple in construction and easily disassembled and reassembled without or with the simplest of tools.
It is an object of the invention to latch a modular device into a predetermined position or receptacle relative to a host device.
It is another object to the invention to bias a latch to hold the latched device in a latched condition pending release of the latching mechanism and the unlatching motion and extraction of the device.
It is a further object of the invention to positively drive the latching mechanism in both an unlatching and a latching movement.
It is an additional object of the invention to effect latching of the latch mechanism as a part of an inserting motion.
It is still another object of the invention to effect unlatching as part of an extracting movement.
It is a still further object of the invention for the latch mechanism to be easily replaceable on the device being latched to the host device.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from a complete understanding of the structural and operational aspects of the invention provided by the attached drawings and the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
The invention relates to a module carrying a latch mechanism embodying a pivoted latch member, the latch member preferably pivoted between two ends of the latch member. The latch member and/or the module frame are provided with wedge-shaped members projecting toward each other, restricting the width of the space between the module frame and the latch member. The wedge-shaped member or members on the latch member are positioned on the portion of the latch member separated from the latching end of the latch member by the pivot mounting. The displacement of the wedges on the latch member away from the module frame will result first in the pivotal retraction of the latching end toward the module frame and, secondly, will disengage the latching end from a retaining surface on the host device into which the module is latched.
The displacement of the wedges is effected by an actuator member which has at least a portion thereof positioned between the latch member and the module frame and is slidable therebetween. A portion of the actuator member may be sized to spread the wedges when the actuator member is displaced along a direction which is substantially parallel to the direction or axis of insertion or extraction of the module relative its connected host device.
When the actuator member is pushed inwardly in the insertion direction and if the latch member is not biased to engage a retaining surface, the actuator member acts to spread the latch end of the latch member from the frame of the module and force the latch end into a position interfering with the retaining surface and thus latch the module into the host device. The amount of displacement of the actuator member to effect unlatching may be reduced by providing opposing wedges on both the module frame and the proximate portion of the latch member with the wedges projecting toward the other latch member or frame.
A more complete understanding of the structure and operation of the latching mechanism of the invention may be gained from the attached drawings and the Detailed Description of the Invention that follows.